Til The End Of Time Version 1
by Ookima
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR. Sasuke and Neji are by Hokage, as she gives them both a new mission. While Sasuke is left in the dark, Tsunade informs Neji that his next mission will involve Naruto as well as an S class missing-nin… NejiNaruNeji
1. Default Chapter

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 1  
  
'Til The End Of Time  
  
Chapter 1 : The Twist  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke and Neji are by Hokage, as she gives them both a new mission. While Sasuke is left in the dark, Tsunade informs Neji that his next mission will involve Naruto as well as an S class missing-nin...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy !  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
-  
  
-  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
The three boys headed out for the ramen shop, until Naruto suddenly froze in place. Neji and Sasuke looked at him a bit confused, until they noticed his small smile.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked as him and Neji walked in front of Naruto so they could face him.  
  
"Looks like diner is going to be another time." Naruto told them with a small smile.  
  
"Dobe? We're going there right now so ..." Sasuke started until he noticed Neji no longer focused on the blond Jounin but behind him instead.  
  
"You've become quite skilled to even be able to detect us Uzumaki Naruto." The voice came from behind the kitsune.  
  
Naruto turned around to meet the speaker, as he came face to face with a squad of Anbu, composed of three members. Neji and Sasuke were a bit surprised that they hadn't detected their presence, but most of all, that Naruto had, and it seemed to be for a while as well.  
  
"Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately in her office." The Anbu leader spoke out.  
  
"Which one?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his left, where Sasuke stood, and then to his right, where Neji was.  
  
"Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke." The Anbu leader corrected himself.  
  
"What about?" Neji asked,since he had made plans with Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't have the clearance to ..." The Anbu leader began to explain, which earned him the immediate glares of the two new Anbu Captains.  
  
"Our friend here, is aware of our missions. If you have any objections, take it up with Tsunade-sama." Sasuke warned them, as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"Be sure we will. And it concerns your mission. That is the only information you will get." The Anbu leader replied  
  
"Something must've come up for the old hag to call you ahead schedule." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at both his friend and lover.  
  
Upon the name Naruto gave the Hokage, the Anbus twitched a little, as they put the feeling aside, and urged the two Anbu Captains to follow them.  
  
"We'll come back as soon as we can." Sasuke said as he walked over to join the Anbus.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Neji whispered into the Jounin's ear.  
  
"You better..." Naruto whispered back with an evil little smile across his lips.  
  
Neji then joined Sasuke and the Anbu squad, as wind started to swirl around the small group, until the simply vanished, and left only a few falling leaves. Naruto then decided he would go to the Ramen shop and get him some take out food instead, and eat it home, while he waited for Sasuke and Neji to come back.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
The Anbu Squad quickly arrived in her office with Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, that stood in the middle of the three Anbu that formed a triangle like position around them.  
  
Tsunade sat on her desk, hands pressed against the surface of her desk, which supported her upper body, while her butt, partly rested against the edge of the front desk.  
  
"I'm glad you've found them this quickly. You can leave now and continue your previous assignment." Tsunade ordered them, but the Anbu leader took a step forward.  
  
"Hokage-sama, it seems that this Uzumaki Naruto sometimes comes across classified information which only Anbu members should only be aware." The leader began his explanation but Tsunade immediately interrupted him.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto is a special case. He knows when to keep his mouth shut. So do not speak another word of it." Tsunade advised him with dead serious tone.  
  
The Anbu was surprised of her words, as he simply bowed his head, and walked near his two comrades. They bowed their heads as well and then left the office, without any sound.  
  
"Something came up with our mission?" Neji asked as he and Sasuke walked closer to Tsunade's desk.  
  
"I gave the mission away to another team." Tsunade began which earned her the glares of both boys.  
  
"You better have a good explanation for taking that mission away from us." Sasuke warned her as he was not pleased at all.  
  
"You boys just came back last night from a 3 week mission." Tsunade defended herself.  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke asked, as Neji simply observed.  
  
"Listen, you two did a great job on your last mission and deserved your promotions. But I have two A Ranked missions that are solo missions, and shouldn't take too long." Tsunade began to explain.  
  
"What are they?" Neji asked.  
  
"One is assassination, the other is to retrieve a missing-nin, alive." Tsunade informed them.  
  
"I'll take them both." Sasuke answered before Neji could have a say in it.  
  
"Sasuke, you know that I can't give you both." Tsunade reminded the boy.  
  
"Then give me the one that takes longer." Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Why would you want that?" Tsunade asked a bit curious of the answer she would get.  
  
"Naruto's been alone too much lately. So let him and Neji spend some time together." Sasuke replied as his eyes showed he was being honest.  
  
"That's very noble of you Sasuke. If Neji has no problems with it, you'll have the longest mission." Tsunade stated as she turned her gaze towards the Hyuga.  
  
"Remind me to repay you later." Neji said with a soft smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Then Sasuke, here's your mission." Tsunade told him as she grabbed two folders behind her and then handed it over to each boy.  
  
"Arigatou." Sasuke said as he read through the documents.  
  
"You're mission may take a week, but at most you shouldn't be away form home for more than 3 weeks. The rest of the details are within that folder." Tsunade explained as Sasuke closed the folder.  
  
"When do I leave?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Early tomorrow morning. So you'll be able to see Naruto before you leave." Tsunade reminded the boy.  
  
"I see." Sasuke replied as he prepared to leave and so did Neji.  
  
"Neji, there's a matter I'd like to discuss with you. It concerns the Hyuga clan." Tsunade let out as the boy turned his head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Sasuke, I'll join up with you at Naruto's place." Neji told him as he walked back towards the sennin.  
  
"Don't take too long. Or else I won't hear the end of it." Sasuke half joked as he prepared to close the door behind him.  
  
"Don't worry." Neji said.  
  
Sasuke nodded as he finally left the room, to only leave Neji and Tsunade, to talk about the Hyuga clan.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside Tsunade's Office*  
  
Sasuke closed the door behind him, as he carefully looked at the folder in his hand.  
  
"You won't be too lonely now that I made sure Neji would stick around a bit longer." Sasuke told himself, as he headed out of the building and on his way to a certain blonde's apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
"There's one more thing I need to discuss with you, and it concerns Naruto directly..." Tsunade softly said as Neji noticed the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Before you begin, could you tell Jiraiya-sama to come out of his hiding place." Neji let out as he looked at the corner of the room.  
  
The figure stepped out of the darkness and joined the other two, and revealed it was indeed Jiraiya who was there since the beginning.  
  
"How long have you known?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the nearest wall.  
  
"Since we entered." Neji replied.  
  
"Smartass." Jiraiya cursed.  
  
"Neji, I'm very sorry that I had to lied to both you and Sasuke, but it was for his own good ..." Tsunade trailed off again.  
  
"The mission you handed, isn't my real mission is it?" Neji asked as he showed her the folder, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai. That is also why Jiraiya's here." Tsunade pointed to the sennin.  
  
"What is this about then? And why would this concern Naruto in any way?" Neji asked.  
  
"The reason I didn't want Sasuke involved or knowing about this mission either is because he's linked to it as well ..." Tsunade began as she exchanged looks with the pervert.  
  
"Get to the point." Neji demanded as having both their names in this mission worried him.  
  
"The Akatsuki started to move again." Jiraiya trailed off  
  
"What are they after?" Neji asked, afraid of the answer he might get.  
  
"They're coming back for Naruto ..." Tsunade answered with a weak but serious voice.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
YAY! I finally wrote version 1 of the sequel! Well I hope this gets better and hope to get many reviews because I really work my ass off here to give you updates on all my stories. I even ignore my poor boyfriend to write for you guys, so please REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 2, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The second version of the Sequel is called 'Not Alone' and it's Neji x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
------  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
And thanks a lot for the comments and ideas!  
  
Ookima 


	2. For You

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 1  
  
'Til The End Of Time  
  
Chapter 2 : For You  
  
Synopsis : Neji learns that Itachi's return is linked with Naruto, as they further discuss the matter. Later, Sasuke leaves for his mission, as Neji enters the house, as they exchange a few words, before Sasuke's off to his mission.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy !  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
"There's one more thing I need to discuss with you, and it concerns Naruto directly..." Tsunade softly said as Neji noticed the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Before you begin, could you tell Jiraiya-sama to come out of his hiding place." Neji let out as he looked at the corner of the room.  
  
The figure stepped out of the darkness and joined the other two, and revealed it was indeed Jiraiya who was there since the beginning.  
  
"How long have you known?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the nearest wall.  
  
"Since we entered." Neji replied.  
  
"Smartass." Jiraiya cursed.  
  
"Neji, I'm very sorry that I had to lied to both you and Sasuke, but it was for his own good ..." Tsunade trailed off again.  
  
"The mission you handed, isn't my real mission is it?" Neji asked as he showed her the folder, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai. That is also why Jiraiya's here." Tsunade pointed to the sennin.  
  
"What is this about then? And why would this concern Naruto in any way?" Neji asked.  
  
"The reason I didn't want Sasuke involved or knowing about this mission either is because he's linked to it as well ..." Tsunade began as she exchanged looks with the pervert.  
  
"Get to the point." Neji demanded as having both their names in this mission worried him.  
  
"The Akatsuki started to move again." Jiraiya trailed off  
  
"What are they after?" Neji asked, afraid of the answer he might get.  
  
"They're coming back for Naruto ..." Tsunade answered with a weak but serious voice.  
  
------  
  
"After 5 years I thought he would have given up by now." Neji stated as he crossed his arms, and glared at the two sennins.  
  
"We also thought that, but remember that during that time, you and Sasuke never left Naruto quite alone until you became Anbu." Tsunade reminded the boy.  
  
"In other words, Itachi must have learned that both of you are too busy to stay around Naruto, as well that we're low on Jounins and Anbus. This would be the perfect time for him to strike." Jiraiya continued.  
  
"So after all this time he still wants the power of the Kyubi ..." Neji let out which earned him the immediately stares of the two sennins.  
  
"You know about the Kyubi?" Tsunade asked with worried eyes.  
  
"Hai, Naruto told be, before our relationship became more ... Serious ..." Neji explained, as he didn't feel like explaining too much of his intimate moments with his lover.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Jiraiya let out as Tsunade remained silent.  
  
"But I have one question. This is Uchiha Itachi, why not let Sasuke know that his brother is in town?" Neji asked.  
  
"When it comes to his brother, Sasuke's unable to think correctly under those conditions and since Naruto's involved, I'd rather not have the same thing happening again." Tsunade explained as her eyes locked with the Hyuga.  
  
"Are you referring of the situation when Naruto and Sasuke were 13 years old?" Neji asked.  
  
"Hai. Sasuke was beaten to a pulp as he received a mental attack from Itachi, while Naruto was emotionally unstable for a while after that incident." Tsunade explained as Jiraiya stepped up to finish.  
  
"In other words, we don't' want that to happen again. Naruto's already fragile right now and having his closest friend to go after the missing-nin that wants him, would most likely lead to his death." Jiraiya finished.  
  
"I understand ..." Neji replied.  
  
"As for what you can tell Naruto, tell him that Uchiha gave you some time so you could stay by his side. We all know this would make him feel better and lift up his spirit." Tsunade informed the Hyuga as he raised an eyebrow unaware of this information.  
  
"You and Sasuke have been in and out on missions and barely had time to spend with Naruto. If you're his lover ... Then you know better than anymore how he can put on that mask and hide his true feelings. And right now, he smiles to everyone but deep down, those closest to him, know that he isn't that happy." Jiraiya informed the boy.  
  
"I had suspected this when I came back earlier today ... but I thank you for confirming my suspicions as well as for the time I'll have to spend with him." Neji bowed his head and showed his appreciation.  
  
"I'll only ask that you report to me anything suspicious at any time." Tsunade demanded as Neji raised his head.  
  
"If I'm here to report, who will watch over Naruto?" Neji asked.  
  
"I've arranged for Hinata to be available at any time, since she is aware fo this mission as well. So feel free to discuss the matter with her." Tsunade informed the dark haired boy.  
  
"Hinata-sama? Then you made a good choice, one which I can fully trust." Neji stated with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Neji-nisan." The voice of Hinata spoke out, from behind him.  
  
"Hinata-sama." Neji spoke her name with tender as he turned around to see the girl who stood next to the door.  
  
"Hinata will fill you in on the details of your mission, so I don't have to repeat myself." Tsunade let out as she walked around her desk, and then sat down on the chair.  
  
"Always taking the easy way out ..." Jiraiya mumbled as Tsunade glared at the sennin.  
  
"Neji-nisan, how about I fill you in on the details while we head back to Naruto-kun's apartment?" Hinata proposed with a smile.  
  
"Good idea. Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for me anyway." Neji let out as he bowed his head to show his respect to the Hokage.  
  
Hinata opened the door, as Neji walked out of the office and she soon followed, and made sure the door was closed behind her.  
  
"If Itachi tried to take Naruto away from those two, I can only imagine the damage they would inflict ..." Jiraiya let out as he walked towards Tsunade desk.  
  
"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Tsunade replied, as she sat back, lazily, on her chair.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Naruto and Sasuke sat at the opposite sides of the kitchen table, as they drank their cup of tea, as they waited for Neji to arrive.  
  
"So what's your mission this time?" Naruto asked as he put down the cup of tea.  
  
"Similar to our first C Ranked mission when we were genins." Sasuke replied, as he took another sip of his tea.  
  
"You're escorting someone?" Naruto asked, but only wanted to confirm it.  
  
"Hai, I took the longest one." Sasuke answered as he put down his cup of tea as well.  
  
"You had a choice?" Naruto asked with curious eyes.  
  
"Hai, it should last for 3 weeks at most." Sasuke informed the boy.  
  
"But you just got back ..." Naruto mumbled with sadness as he lowered his gaze.  
  
"Be happy dobe. If I didn't take it, Neji would be the one to leave for 3 weeks." Sasuke stated as he took a serious look.  
  
"Isn't Neji going with you?" Naruto raised his head as new hope could be seen through his eyes.  
  
"Iie. That's why I took the mission. So he'll be around until I return." Sasuke informed him.  
  
"Arigatou Sasuke-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he lunged himself at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the dark haired Anbu.  
  
Due to the charge, Sasuke's chair fell back from the pressure, as they both fell to the ground, Naruto on top, while he continued to hug his best friend.  
  
"Get off me Naruto." Sasuke commanded as he felt very much uncomfortable to have his long life crush sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Gomen ..." Naruto let out as he noticed their position and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I swear I can never leave you two alone ..." A familiar voice came from the front door.  
  
Both boys on the ground turned their heads to see Neji and Hinata standing only meters away from them. Hinata couldn't help but laugh, as she placed a hand in front of her mouth, in hopes not to be heard, while Neji simply gave a serious look at first but then smiled.  
  
"Neji!" Naruto yelled out as jumped off Sasuke and decided to tackle his lover.  
  
"Don't you ever grow up?" Neji asked as he grabbed his lover.  
  
"Kawaii." Hinata let out with a chuckle.  
  
"Hinata-chan!" Naruto finally noticed the girl as he let go of his lover, and stood up on his two feet.  
  
Sasuke finally managed to stand up, as he tapped the dirt off his butt, as he and Neji exchanged looks.  
  
"Took you long enough." Sasuke stated.  
  
"I came across Hinata-sama on my way here, and she was telling me about Lee and Tenten." Neji half lied, but Sasuke couldn't make the difference.  
  
"Now that everyone's here how about we drink some tea and enjoy the night before Sasuke leaves for his mission!" Naruto proposed with a true smile.  
  
"That would be nice Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke as Naurot led the way and she followed.  
  
Both of them sat down at the table, while they awaited for Neji and Sasuke to come join them.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Gates*  
  
Two hooded figures walked towards the gate of Konoha, as only their eyes could be seen. One seemed to have evil dark blue eyes, while the other were red with three dots in them. The Sharingan.  
  
"When do we move in?" Kisame asked, as he stopped before the Leaf guards could detect them.  
  
"Word is my little brother will be out of town starting tomorrow." Itachi informed his companion.  
  
"For how long?" Kisame asked.  
  
"A few weeks." Itachi replied.  
  
"So we won't have that brat to deal with. Finally we'll have the Kyubi's powers." Kisame gloated, as Itachi then glared at him.  
  
"Remember. The Kyubi brat lives with a Hyuga specialist. He will pose more of a problem than my little brother." Itachi reminded him.  
  
"Hai. So when do we move in?" Kisame asked.  
  
"In three days" Itachi answered.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this ..." Kisame let out with an evil smile.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally wrote Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but as I explained in my other fics, I was called to come to work all week-end plus the next week-end so it really bites that I only had time to sleep, eat and work, for the past 5 days lol. So I hope you appreciated this chapter although it's short! Be sure to let me know what you think!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 2, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The second version of the Sequel is called 'Not Alone' and it's Neji x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Nikkler : I'm so dedicated to you dear fateful reviewers! But no worries, my little love understands it's for a good reason, so he doesn't mind. While I write, he's busy watching some new Anime I bought on DVD, so it keeps him occupied.  
  
RedMirage07 : Yep, Itachi is the villain for both sequels only in this one, things well be more developed than the second version.  
  
BlueAngelFire : Would be nice, but keeping Naruto away from Itachi is their main goal, and to have Sasuke go crazy on his Avenger quest wouldn't help at all, so that's why Neji has to keep an eye out for Naruto.  
  
Hana : I'm glad I have someone new that enjoys my fic.  
  
Anael Razualle : I updated! During Class time but who cares right? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Renn : Hope you take a peek at Version 2, it's also interesting, in my opinion it's the best among the two for now.  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Hope I didn't disappoint you at all and sorry for the shortness but more updates means shorter chapter ne?  
  
Fluffy-kins : thanks.  
  
Rubymoon17 : I must say the only reason this version exists is because some of you asked that I keep the pairing Neji x Naruto, so I hope to not disappoint you at all.  
  
Ash of Mine : Even though Tsunade is Hokage, the Villagers wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, so Naruto understood why it happened. Besides you'll find out more of what happened during the few flashbacks that I'll add form time to time.  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : Glad you did review this one, I thought I lost you again lol. Can't wait for your updates as well, keep up the good work!  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
------  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
And thanks a lot for the comments and ideas!  
  
Ookima 


	3. Old times

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 1  
  
'Til The End Of Time  
  
Chapter 3 : Old times  
  
Synopsis : Neji learns that Itachi's return is linked with Naruto, as they further discuss the matter. Later, Sasuke leaves for his mission, as Neji enters the house, as they exchange a few words, before Sasuke's off to his mission.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
-------  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji  
  
-------  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy !  
  
-------  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
-------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Konoha Gates  
  
Two hooded figures walked towards the gate of Konoha, as only their eyes could be seen. One seemed to have evil dark blue eyes, while the other were red with three dots in them. The Sharingan.  
  
"When do we move in?" Kisame asked, as he stopped before the Leaf guards could detect them.  
  
"Word is my little brother will be out of town starting tomorrow." Itachi informed his companion.  
  
"For how long?" Kisame asked.  
  
"A few weeks." Itachi replied.  
  
"So we won't have that brat to deal with. Finally we'll have the Kyubi's powers." Kisame gloated, as Itachi then glared at him.  
  
"Remember. The Kyubi brat lives with a Hyuga specialist. He will pose more of a problem than my little brother." Itachi reminded him.  
  
"Hai. So when do we move in?" Kisame asked.  
  
"In three days" Itachi answered.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this ..." Kisame let out with an evil smile.  
  
-------  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Naruto's Apartment  
  
The foursome sat down as they remembered moments of their past as well as the few updates Hinata informed them of, when it concerned their friends.  
  
"How's Sakura – chan doing?" Naruto asked out of the clue.  
  
"I haven't seen her much around ... I know there's some trouble between her and Lee-san, but I don't know any more than that." Hinata replied.  
  
"Maybe I should go see her ..." Naruto trailed off, as he felt Sasuke's glare.  
  
"Just leave her alone." Sasuke commented as he took another sip of tea.  
  
"How are things back at the Hyuga Estate?" Neji asked, curious to what might have changed during the past 3 months.  
  
"Father is standing up to the rest of the family that won't respect the Branch family like we do." Hinata informed him.  
  
"What about your little sister?" Naruto asked.  
  
"She's the one that was chosen to become the head leader in a few years." Hinata honestly answered.  
  
"Eh!? But you're so better than her!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, hands pressed on the side of the table.  
  
"Naruto, I don't mind at all. At least I won't have to make those decision, but father and her promised me a piece of the action when it came to the final decision in the Clan. Besides, now I'll have more time to spend with you so we can catch up on old times until Neji-nisan and Sasuke-san return from their missions." Hinata explained.  
  
"Really!?" Naruto let out, surprised by Hinata's words.  
  
"Really." Hinata smiled back at him.  
  
"Arigatou! Does that mean you can make me that great ramen soup?" Naruto asked, eyes full of hope.  
  
"Only if you help me to move my stuff out of the Hyuga House." Hinata tried to make a deal.  
  
"Move your stuff out?" Neji lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Did they kick you out?" Sasuke asked, also interested in the matter.  
  
"Iie!" Hinata waved her hands defensively and shook her head.  
  
"Then why are you moving?" Naruto asked as he sat back down on the chair.  
  
"Me and Kiba rented an Apartment a few blocks from here. And we move in tomorrow." Hinata informed them.  
  
"Since when are you with dog boy?" Neji asked as he stared at his younger cousin.  
  
"Didn't Naruto tell you?" Hinata was surprised that her cousin wasn't aware of her relationship with Kiba.  
  
"Naruto ..." Neji spoke out, while Sasuke was much amused by the situation.  
  
Neji turned his attention towards his lover with an angered expression, while Hinata and Sasuke remained calm, but were more than happy to assist at a new quarrel between the two. After all, they were very few that happened and they were mostly out of stupid things, but never were real, but more amusing than anything else.  
  
"Naruto ... How long have you known?" Neji asked calmly.  
  
"Well, She told me like a month ago ..." Naruto replied with a low voice as he stared into those silver eyes.  
  
"You better have a good reason to not inform me of such important information." Neji demanded a worthy answer, and he was going to get it.  
  
"Oh ... Well you just came back from a long mission, and you didn't give me much time to even speak when you pushed me on the bed and started to ..." Naruto tried to explained further when something clapped up over his mouth as he couldn't speak anymore.  
  
Neji gave out a forced smile as he covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and made sure the blond wouldn't speak another word. After all, they didn't need to know how active their sexual relationships was.  
  
"That idiot ..." Sasuke commented as he couldn't help but smile a little by Naruto's idiotic way to actually tell the truth.  
  
"Say one more word about what happened and you're sleeping on the couch." Neji whispered into his lover's ears as he waited for an answer.  
  
Naruto nodded quickly as he knew the couch was never comfortable to sleep in, and he knew it all too well. Neji finally removed his hand as he took back his normal position and coughed a little to put things back to normal.  
  
"Anyway ... Will you help me Naruto?" Hinata asked, to take some pressure off her cousin's shoulders.  
  
"Sure! Naruto happily answered.  
  
"Don't you have other things planned tomorrow?" Sasuke asked by curiosity.  
  
"Iie. Since you and Neji are going on a new mission already, I got nothing planned anymore." Naruto replied while Hinata took a peek at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Come by my house tomorrow morning around 9 : 00 ok?" Hinata informed him as he nodded.  
  
"How did your father take the news?" Neji asked, aware that in the Hyuga clan, especially those form the main family need to chose valuable partners for the Byakugan to be developed.  
  
"Father said sicne I'm not the heir and the whole family labeled me as the big failure, well, they didn't really care." Hinata replied.  
  
"It's their loss!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms and shook his head to agree with himself.  
  
"He's right." Sasuke commented on the matter.  
  
"Well I must be going. It was all nice to see you again." Hinata told them as she stood up and gave them a smile.  
  
"Already!?" Naruto let out in disappointment of her early departure.  
  
"I have classes to teach with Iruka-san early tomorrow, and I'd rather not be too sleepy." Hinata replied as she grabbed her tea cup and the small dish and placed them in the sink.  
  
"I'll be on my way as well. I'll walk you back home Hinata unless you desire to walk home alone." Sasuke half proposed, while Hinata gently smiled.  
  
"I would appreciate that." Hinata said as she prepared to leave the apartment.  
  
"Sasuke! Come eat breakfast here tomorrow morning before you leave ne?" Naruto proposed, in hopes the Uchiha would accept.  
  
"Last time I ate here, it was ramen, so I think I'll skip if that's the case ..." Sasuke let out, as a small smile formed on his lips form Naruto's reaction.  
  
"Ma! But ramen's so good!" Naruto pouted, as Neji placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Come by tomorrow. I'll be the one cooking this time." Neji informed him.  
  
"In that case, I can't refuse can I?" Sasuke teased and smirked.  
  
"Indeed." Neji replied.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then. Bye!" Hinata waved as she left, soon followed by Sasuke.  
  
The door closed behind them, as Neji locked the door for the night. Naruto picked up the tea cups and dishes as he placed them in the sink and opened up the hot water to wash them off.  
  
"You know that could wait for tomorrow morning." Neji stated as he approached his lover form behind.  
  
"I know, but I don't feel like sleeping. Plus, you're the one that always wants me to keep the apartment cleaned ne?" Naruto reminded his lover.  
  
Neji knew he always yelled at Naruto for not cleaning up, but tonight he felt like doing other things, with the information the Hokage had told him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and began to lightly kiss his tanned neck.  
  
"Neji what are you ..." Naruto wanted to ask but then he felt those warm lips on his neck.  
  
Neji's hands carefully made their way under Naruto's shirt, as they gently slid on the boy's stomach, while the Hyuga sucked hard on Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes as he completely forgot what he was doing and gave in to the warmth.  
  
"Neji ..." Naruto moaned out his name.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Neji stopped every movement as he slowly pulled away from his lover. Naruto's eyes opened as he turned around to face Neji, eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked, disappointed that this stopped.  
  
"You're so tempting tonight ... But I really shouldn't ..." Neji whispered as he prepared to walk away.  
  
Naruto quickly grabbed Neji's hand and forced him to look into his eyes.  
  
"After 5 years of being together I thought you would know that if I didn't want to, I'd tell you." Naruto reminded his lover.  
  
"Demo Naruto ...I just don't want you to think that each time I come back home it's just to fuck you..." Neji specified with worry.  
  
"I don't think like that. Besides, I missed you. And you'll be going on another mission. I just want to feel you close to me ..." Naruto mumbled with a bit of sadness.  
  
"Naruto..." Neji whispered his name, surprised by his lover's sincere words.  
  
Naruto pulled Neji into his arms, as his lips met those of his lover. Naruto tightly embraced his lover, while Neji was surprised that Naruto was the one who took the first few steps, since usually, it was himself that began everything. Neji simply wrapped his arms around his blond, as their lips parted, so their tongues could play with each other.  
  
After a few minutes, they broke the kiss as they looked into each other's eyes, filed with lust and desire. Neji pulled Naruto closer to him, as the blond rested his head against Neji's chest, while the dark haired boy ran his hand through those golden soft locks of hair.  
  
"How about we just cuddle tonight?" Neji proposed as he looked down at the tuff of blond hair.  
  
"Sure." Naruto replied as he lifted his head to meet those soft silver eyes once more.  
  
Naruto pulled away from Neji, as Neji made sure to rest and arm, possessively, around his lover's waist, as they walked into their room and closed the lights in the rest of their apartment.  
  
---- Bedroom ----  
  
Neji and Naruto parted as they reached each side of their respected bed, while Naruto quickly discarded his shirt and pants, while he carefully took off his headband and his holster on the night table.  
  
Neji had his back turned to his lover, as he undressed himself, until he turned around to find a shirt being thrown in his direction. He quickly grabbed it while he stared at Naruto that grinned.  
  
"Why did you ..." Neji wanted to ask until he noticed his love was only in boxers.  
  
"I cleaned it while you were away. I remember it being your favorite shirt to sleep in at nights." Naruto explained as he grabbed his own orange shirt and put it on him.  
  
"Arigatou ..." Neji mumbled as he slid the shirt on himself as well.  
  
Naruto lost no time as he jumped in bed, and pulled the covers at the end of the bed. Then an idea occurred to him. He had a devious smile on his lips, as he went on Neji's side of the bed, and by the time Neji had the shirt completely on him, two hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into bed.  
  
"Naruto what are you doing?" Neji asked, as he found himself laid on the bed, with Naruto who was above his own body.  
  
"I just want a goodnight kiss." Naruto gave his reason as he lowered his head and softly kissed his lover.  
  
Caught up in the sudden passion, Neji's hand crawled from Naruto's waist form behind the boy's neck, as he wanted more than just a soft kiss. Naruto let his body weight fall on Neji, as he wanted more, until Neji decided to stop.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked a bit confused.  
  
"Cuddle for tonight." Neji reminded Naruto.  
  
"This is cuddling." Naruto informed him with a grin.  
  
"Naruto ..." Neji was serious about tonight.  
  
"Ok ..." Naruto was defeated as he knew better than to argue with Neji.  
  
Naruto got himself off the Hyuga as he returned to his side of the bed, while Neji brought the covers above their warm bodies. The lights were now closed, as Naruto turned to his side to look at Neji, while this one stared at him.  
  
"Goodnight." Neji told him.  
  
"Goodnight ... Neji-koi." Naruto let out as he broguth his body closer so that his head would rest against Neji's chest.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and within seconds he was asleep without a doubt, as Neji brought his arms around his lover as gave a soft kiss on his forehead, before he looked out of the window, where the full moon shone it's light in their room.  
  
"No matter what Naruto ... I'll protect you ..." Neji whispered before he fell asleep as well.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
Itachi and Kisame continued on their way back to Konoha, of course without being followed or noticed, until Itachi stopped and looked up into the sky.  
  
"What is it?" Kisame asked, a bit worried, since this was unlike Itachi.  
  
"Do you know the details of Sasuke's mission?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Now why would you ..." Kisame started until he was cut off.  
  
"Do you?" Itachi repeated himself.  
  
"Hai." Kisame replied, aware that he shouldn't mess with a Uchiha, especially that Uchiha.  
  
"Who and where?" Itachi asked as he continued to observe the moon.  
  
"The guy is basically someone who murdered a few Chuunins in Konoha. Sasuke's to bring him back alive for interrogation about another event. Last they saw that asshole is in the Mist Country." Kisame informed him.  
  
"Send somebody there." Itachi ordered as he lowered his gaze back to the ground, and then stared at Kisame.  
  
"What for?" Kisame asked, unaware of what Itachi's planning.  
  
"To warn my little brother about us going after the Kyubi boy." Itachi explained.  
  
"Nani? Why would you want to do that? If he gets there in time, we'll have him to deal with." Kisame reminded the Uchiha.  
  
"My little brother still has something precious, that prevents him from completing his task as an Avenger. That obstacle is Uzumaki Naruto. Also, I wish to see if he still deserves to live or if I should kill him off to join the rest of the clan." Itachi explained with neutral eyes.  
  
"As long as it doesn't screw our mission." Kisame commented.  
  
"It won't." Itachi replied as he began to walk down the path again.  
  
"Who do you wish to send?" Kisame asked, while Itachi froze in place and slightly turned his head.  
  
"Send an underling to do the job and transmit the message." Itachi informed him as he walked away.  
  
"So he wants his little brother to suffer more ... Things are getting interesting." Kisame thought.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
I know the chapter's short but my imagination for this version is a little down lately, and I have this urge to update all fics weekly to satisfy everyone and not disappoint them but where I work , they keep calling me like last minute to replace someone's that sick. Although I make many hours and get some cash, I'd like to have time to write for you dear reviewers! So please understand the shortness of chapters and the off balanced updates!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 2, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The second version of the Sequel is called 'Not Alone' and it's Neji x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Fluffy-kins : I update as I can, but I hope you still enjoyed both versions!  
  
Ookami Kage : That so sucks when the computer won't work! I'm still waiting on your updates, hope your writer's block gets killed very soon!  
  
BlueAngelFire : My name? In Japanese, Ookami means Wolf. Originally the name came up form a Rurouni Kenshin story I'm writing for my own personal pleasure and I had to find the right female nickname to give her. So I simply switched the – a - and the - i – and it's turned out more feminine like Ookima. So that character is mostly referred to as Hitokiri Ookima. With that answered, I'm happy to know you enjoyed this version!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Well I had no idea how to write this chapter or even what was going to happen! I was as clueless as you dear people! So I hope you weren't disappointed.  
  
Ayonoi : That's another reason I decided to make two versions, to satisfy everyone! I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Rubymoon17 : I know you don't like it when I put some cliffies but sometimes I don't have a choice lol. So you must really hate the cliffy I left at TWIST OF FATE. Things will get interesting in most fic since I got great plans, but due to the large number of fics I currently have, I have no other choice but to hold back the other few I have in mind in hopes I won't forget!  
  
Anael Razualle : There's might be, but very VERY light ItaNaru, sicne Itachi is only interested in the Kitsune within Naruto.  
  
Foamy and foolproof : I'm actually glad to have a new reviewer who will never leave me! This encourages me to try and update faster!  
  
Renn : I'm glad to hear form you again, and hope you enjoy the many fics I will continue to post!  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
------  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
And thanks a lot for the comments and ideas!  
  
Ookima 


	4. Getting Closer

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 1

'Til The End Of TimeChapter 4 : Getting CloserSynopsis : Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke have their final breakfast together before both Anbu captain's leave for their respected mission, while 2 unknown shinobis observe their every move.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )-------Pairings : Naruto x Neji-------WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy !-------IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him-------JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.===========================================RECAPSomewhere ...  
  
Itachi and Kisame continued on their way back to Konoha, of course without being followed or noticed, until Itachi stopped and looked up into the sky.  
  
"What is it?" Kisame asked, a bit worried, since this was unlike Itachi.  
  
"Do you know the details of Sasuke's mission?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Now why would you ..." Kisame started until he was cut off.  
  
"Do you?" Itachi repeated himself.  
  
"Hai." Kisame replied, aware that he shouldn't mess with a Uchiha, especially that Uchiha.  
  
"Who and where?" Itachi asked as he continued to observe the moon.  
  
"The guy is basically someone who murdered a few Chuunins in Konoha. Sasuke's to bring him back alive for interrogation about another event. Last they saw that asshole is in the Mist Country." Kisame informed him.  
  
"Send somebody there." Itachi ordered as he lowered his gaze back to the ground, and then stared at Kisame.  
  
"What for?" Kisame asked, unaware of what Itachi's planning.  
  
"To warn my little brother about us going after the Kyubi boy." Itachi explained.  
  
"Nani? Why would you want to do that? If he gets there in time, we'll have him to deal with." Kisame reminded the Uchiha.  
  
"My little brother still has something precious, that prevents him from completing his task as an Avenger. That obstacle is Uzumaki Naruto. Also, I wish to see if he still deserves to live or if I should kill him off to join the rest of the clan." Itachi explained with neutral eyes.  
  
"As long as it doesn't screw our mission." Kisame commented.  
  
"It won't." Itachi replied as he began to walk down the path again.  
  
"Who do you wish to send?" Kisame asked, while Itachi froze in place and slightly turned his head.  
  
"Send an underling to do the job and transmit the message." Itachi informed him as he walked away.  
  
"So he wants his little brother to suffer more ... Things are getting interesting." Kisame thought.  
  
-------============================================================================ ======================Konoha StreetsSasuke and Hinata finally reached the Hyuga Estate, as the lights were already all out within the house.  
  
"Goodnight." Sasuke said as he prepared to leave the grounds immediately.  
  
Hinata quickly grabbed the boy's wrist, to prevent him from simply leaving without anything more, as silver eyes met black ones.  
  
"Wait!" Hinata raised her voice as she then noticed how close they were.  
  
"Is there something else?" Sasuke asked as he felt the girl's hand withdraw from his wrist.  
  
"You don't seem like your usual self ... Is it because of your mission?" Hinata asked, a bit worried for her friend.  
  
"It's not the mission ..." Sasuke mumbled as he evaded those silver eyes in front of him.  
  
"Naruto?" Hinata tried again to guess.  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" Sasuke shot back at her and glared.  
  
"Sasuke, I'm not Sakura or any of your fangirls. I'm your friend." Hinata tried to calm the young Uchiha.  
  
"Gomen ... I'm just not feeling so well lately ..." Sasuke apologized as his eyes softened.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch over Naruto while you and Neji are gone." Hinata proposed as she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
"I'd appreciate that ..." Sasuke let out, not use to being emotional around others, other than Naruto.  
  
"Get the rest you need for tomorrow and don't worry about Naruto, I'll take care of him. But if you need to talk or anything, my door's always opened for you." Hinata offered with a gentle smile.  
  
"Hn. Goodnight." Sasuke said as he passed by her to continue on his way home.  
  
Hinata watched as Sasuke left the grounds and disappeared into the night, but couldn't help but smile at how the young shinobi now was.  
  
"Having Naruto as a close friend have made you more caring around your true friends ..." Hinata whispered before she retreated to her own house and get some sleep.============================================================================ ======================Sasuke's House---- Outside ----After 15 minutes, Sasuke finally reached his own house, but stopped as though he felt something. He slightly turned his back to his front door and found himself starring at the bright moon, as the wind slowly , moved his dark bangs.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this mission ..." Sasuke let out, as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down from jumping to conclusions. "Perhaps I only need some sleep ..." He reminded himself as he shook off the feeling.  
  
He took one last look at the moon before he headed towards his front door, and slipped the key in the lock, to unlock it, and entered.============================================================================ ======================Naruto's Apartment---- The Next Morning ----Naruto slept like a baby, as he clung onto Neji's shirt, curled up in a ball, against his lover that kept him warm, while the Hyuga, simply stared at his little kitsune, with somewhat a sad smile.  
  
"I hate keeping secrets especially to you, but it's for your best ... Hopefully Itachi won't make it to you ..." Neji thought yet again.  
  
After all, he barely got any sleep at all during the night, since he began to worry of the many possibilities that could happen if Itachi showed up and tried to kidnap Naruto once more. Neji was so much lost within his own thoughts that he never noticed that a pair of deep blue eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Hey ..." Naruto softly said as he rubbed his eyes, since his vision was a bit blurry.  
  
"Had some nice dreams?" Neji asked, as he tried to hide his worry from his lover, and hoped that Naruto hadn't noticed.  
  
"Yeah ... But you look like you haven't slept at all ..." Naruto commented as he pulled away from Neji and sat up in their bed.  
  
"He noticed?" Neji first thought before he could give a valuable explanation that Naruto wouldn't doubt.  
  
"Guess it's your mission huh?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention back to the Hyuga boy.  
  
"Hai. It's a bit different than others I've done ..." Neji explained, grateful that Naruto found the excuse for him.  
  
"Why is it? You just have to eliminate someone ne?" Naruto asked as he crawled his way closer to the Hyuga.  
  
"This one is a bit more complicated Naruto ... There's someone else involved." Neji specified, without revealing anything that concerned his true mission, but at least he didn't completely lie in his lover's face.  
  
"Oh?" Naruto let out as he rested his body on Neji's, while their eyes locked.  
  
"The shinobi I'm to eliminate is planning on hurting someone else. Tsunade- sama had yet made a move due to the fact that he vanished, but he reappeared not so long ago to harm this person once more. So it's best if I get to him before he gets to the other person." Neji informed him without revealing the entire truth.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about!" Naruto shouted as he went into a sitting position on his lover's stomach.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Neji asked by curiosity.  
  
"With you involved, I'm sure that person won't have to worry about a thing! But that missing-nin on the other hand, will have a lot of troubles ne?" Naruto stated with a smile.  
  
"You're right ... How about we get dressed and I'll go prepare breakfast before Hinata-sama and Sasuke get here?" Neji proposed, but immediately Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
"But I wanted us to take a shower with you before they arrived ..." Naruto whined.  
  
"How about we hold that thought for later today?" Neji proposed, while Naruto smiled at the idea.  
  
"Ok. But it better be good!" Naruto stated as he jumped off Neji and the bed.  
  
"Have I ever performed otherwise?" Neji mocked as he slipped out of bed as well.  
  
Naruto let out a small laugh as he quickly turned the room upside down for what he should wear for the day, while Neji headed towards the closet to pull out his Anbu uniform, along with his mask in the form of a fox.  
  
"Chikushou ... I don't know what to wear!" Naruto complained as Neji turned back his attention towards his lover.  
  
"Put this on." Neji ordered him as he reached within the closet and took out some clothes.  
  
He brought out a pair of dark jeans, as well as a dark orange shirt. He tossed them over for Naruto to grab, as Naruto eyed the clothing, before simply undressing and putting them on. Neji did the same, as he put on his uniform and headed out towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but made sure to grab Naruto's butt along the way.  
  
"See you in the kitchen." Neji said before he vanished from Naruto's sight.  
  
Naruto smiled as he pulled up his pants and quickly shoved the shirt above his head and on his body, as he simply tossed aside his PJ's and rushed out of the room to join his lover.  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Although only a few minutes passed, Neji had already started the stove and taken the pots and pans out to cook their meal. Naruto rushed over to his lover and stole a quick but yet gentle kiss, before he would attend the table.  
  
"What are you cooking?" Naruto asked as he grabbed some plates and utensils and walked towards the table.  
  
"Eggs, pancakes and croissants. Sure is better than eating ramen ..." Neji commented, well aware that Naruto would have a quick come back.  
  
"Hey! Ramen's actually very good to eat with all the different kinds of flavor you know!" Naruto shot back as he almost dropped his plate on the floor.  
  
"Not everyone is like you ..." Neji commented as he got the milk and eggs out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Well they should ..." Naruto pouted before he continued his task.============================================================================ ======================Outside Hyuga EstatesHinata stepped out of the grounds as she made sure to close the door behind her. Once she turned around, her eyes focused on a dark figure that hide partially behind the tree that trailed off the road when entering the heart of the Village.  
  
"Sasuke?" Hinata murmured, as she took a few steps towards the figure.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke replied as he stepped out of the shadows and joined the Hyuga girl.  
  
"You surprised me ..." Hinata softly said as she observed the Uchiha.  
  
"Since we're both going to Naruto's place, I figured that I should pick you up since it's on my way ..." Sasuke replied as he began to walk towards Konoha's streets.  
  
"Arigatou ..." Hinata said before she picked up the pace and joined him by his side, while they headed for Naruto's apartment for their get together breakfast.============================================================================ ======================Naruto's Apartment---- Kitchen ----After 15 minutes, Naruto had completely set the table as Neji was almost finished cooking their breakfast, all that was missing was Sasuke and Hinata.  
  
"Finished!" Naruto stated as he walked over to the kitchen counter, that separated him from Neji.  
  
"Then go put these on the table." Neji pointed to the basket full of croissants on the counter.  
  
"Hai!" Naruto said as he grabbed the basket and placed it in the middle of the table.  
  
"Sasuke and Hinata-sama should soon arrive." Neji stated as he turned his eggs over in the pan.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the front door.---- Front Door ----Naruto quickly opened the door as he was greeted by his best friend and Neji's cousin. Naruto's lips formed a quick smile, but he was yet surprised to see them both together, since Sasuke was still a loner.  
  
"Sasuke was kind enough to pick me up on his way over here." Hinata explained before Naruto had the chance to ask.  
  
"Is that so?" Naruto gave a suspicious look over to his best friend, while Sasuke glared back at him.  
  
"Don't even go there." Sasuke warned the blond, as this one and Hinata smiled by the remark.  
  
"Well? come inside! Neji's almost done!" Naruto informed them as he stepped aside to let Hinata and Sasuke come inside the house, and then he closed the door behind them.---- Kitchen ----As the small group of three stepped inside the kitchen, they quickly noticed how all the food rested in their respected plates and a Neji that sat down on his chair, as thought he was waiting for them.  
  
"Now this is food." Sasuke commented, which earned him a glare from Naruto.  
  
"Ramen is food too you know!" Naruto shot back as he sat next to his lover.  
  
"This really looks delicious ..." Hinata commented as she pulled out a chair and sat down on it.  
  
Sasuke did the same as he sat beside Hinata, as they both faced the young couple. Hinata faced Neji, while Sasuke faced Naruto. They all joined their hands together before they picked up their utensils and ate. Of course Naruto lost no time to attack his food, while Sasuke simply eyed the boy and how he came to be in this kind of situation.  
  
"Gish yis weally sood ..." Naruto mumbled as he continued to eat.  
  
"What did he just ..." Hinata wanted to ask, while Sasuke raised an eyebrow, aware how things didn't change after 5 years.  
  
"He just said it was good." Neji spoke as he picked a croissant and put some butter on it.  
  
"How do you understand what he's saying?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity as he drank some orange juice.  
  
"With time I suppose." Neji honestly answered as Naruto finished his breakfast before everyone else.  
  
"That's because he loves me!" Naruto joined the conversation as he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and smiled.  
  
After half an hour, all finished their breakfast as they talked about previous missions along with Hinata becoming a teacher just like Iruka. Although most of them talked, Sasuke remained silent most of the time, as though he was worried about something but hid it well from others, except that Naruto noticed this.  
  
"I should head out." Sasuke bluntly said as he stood up.  
  
"Your mission right?" Neji said.  
  
"Hn. The sooner this gets done the sooner I can come back." Sasuke stated as he turned his back to the table and prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his own chair and rushed over to Sasuke's side.  
  
"Naruto I really have to ..." Sasuke didn't feel like arguing until his black eyes met deep blue ones.  
  
"Come back safely." Naruto softly said with a smile.  
  
"Sure ..." Sasuke let out, a bit uncomfortable of being stared at.  
  
"I'll walk you to your mission. I have to speak with Tsunade-sama about my mission." Neji said as he walked over the counter and picked up his Anbu fox mask.  
  
"She let out something again?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hai. Hinata-sama could you ..." Neji began to ask but Hinata quickly reassured him.  
  
"I don't mind. My classes were cancelled for the day, so I'll help Naruto- kun clean up." Hinata reassured him with her kind smile.  
  
"Arigatou. I should be back in an hour at most." Neji informed them.  
  
"See you later!" Naruto said as he gave a soft kiss on Neji's lips, before this one placed his fox mask over his face, as Sasuke did.  
  
Neji and Sasuke left the apartment, as Naruto and Hinata walked them to the front door. Soon, both were out of sight as Hinata and Naruto attacked the kitchen to clean everything up before they would go back to the Hyuga Estate and start moving Hinata's things out.============================================================================ ======================Konoha's StreetsNeji and Sasuke walked down the streets in their Anbu uniforms along with they fox and wolf masks, but unaware that two dark figures carefully observed them from the roofs.---- On The Roof of a House ----A pair of Sharingan eyes focused on his little brother, while Kisame couldn't help but think of the numerous ways to torture his future opponents.  
  
"It seems that they left for their missions." Kisame stated as his eyes stared at the Hyuga boy.  
  
"Hai. The only thing standing between us and the Fourth's Legacy is that Hyuga Hinata." Itachi reminded the situation to his comrade.  
  
"When do we move in?" Kisame asked, since they were near their goal.  
  
"Tsunade-sama is aware of our presence, and we're not here to start a war. It is best for us to wait until they are out of our way." Itachi informed his comrade as his eyes rested on the nearby trees near the kitsune's apartment.  
  
Kisame followed the direction as he leaned forward to take a closer look as he noticed 2 teams of Anbus that rested in them and focused their attention on the boy's apartment along with it's surroundings.  
  
"We could easily take them out." Kisame reminded his partner.  
  
"They are not the ones I'm worried about." Itachi specified.  
  
"Then why?" Kisame wanted a clear answer.  
  
"Word is Hyuga Hinata was trained by her cousin, Hyuga Neji. It's best for us to observe for the moment to see how things turn out then to rush in and deal with Anbu." Itachi spoke out as his eyes focused on Naruto's apartment window, where he could see the blond shinobi smiling and laughing.  
  
"Guess we wait then." Kisame let out a bit angered by the thought.  
  
"For now." Itachi confirmed.TBC============================================================================ ======================I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm glad how it got out, although it was kinda boring, but I tried to make it a bit funny so I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 2, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The second version of the Sequel is called 'Not Alone' and it's Neji x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!------REVIEWSFoamy and Foolproof : Well this is a NejiNaru fic ne? Need some fluff and some serious stuff going on between them after all! Glad I have you until I won't write any more fics, and hopefully that isn't any time soon.  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Oh you noticed my little remark about having some slight ItaNaru ne? well indeed, I just don't want to spoil the fun, but it's very light NaruIta, but I'll warn people when that happens.  
  
Gina Reed : Things are always getting better and better!  
  
Arbil : Well I try to make this fic funny when I get the chance to, and typically knowing Naruto, he would do and say stuff like that lol. And yes, Itachi loves to torture his little brother, so the next few chapters will be interesting to read and write.  
  
Renn : Thanks for saying such nice things! I simply don't like to make them so OCC since I've read a few fics that really made me want to cry over their OCCness ... Thanks!  
  
Anael Razualle : Yep, Sakura,s with Lee although the tension is still high when it concerns Sasuke, but those two are together, I'm slowly bringing in the other couples, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Nikkler : Well Itahci and Kisame are quite strong, so they won't get beaten that easily! But they'll have trouble if they try to get Naruto way from Neji or Sasuke ne? Would be fun ... Anyway, I like helping out my favorite authors and all when I can!  
  
Shadow Eclipse: Nice to see you've come back! Sorry for the late updates but my real life won't give me a freaken day off! So I'll try my best to write fast and not get writer's block.  
  
BlueAngelFire : I was happy to answer your question! Thanks for reviewing although you're very busy lately! Just like me!------Next Chapter :  
  
Itachi and Kisame stay close to their target, while this one and his friend, Hinata move stuff out of the Hyuga Estate into her new apartment with Kiba.------Read and Review please!  
  
And thanks a lot for the comments and ideas!  
  
Ookima 


End file.
